La última pesadilla
by VictoriaMoon
Summary: Thorin debe enfrentarse a este final impensado, aunque debió preverlo.


**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, sino al maestro J.R.R Tolkien.

**La advertencia obligada: **Posible OoC. Spoilers a "La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos". El fic es una de mis teorías (y deseos ya que no puedo cambiar los hechos) de la proxima peli. Esta pequeñez está conectada (más o menos) con mi otro oneshot "De Estrellas y Soledad", pero no es necesario en lo absoluto haberse leído aquel fic para entenderle a este.

* * *

_"__El hombre puede soportar las desgracias que son accidentales y llegan de fuera. Pero sufrir por propias culpas, ésa es la pesadilla de la vida". - Oscar Wilde_

Un error.

La curiosa cantidad de peripecias del destino para traerlo hasta este oscuro momento no tiene otra apariencia, ni mejor disfraz que el de un error absurdo cuyas tristes y cataclismicas proporciones (de las cuales no puede advertirlas todas) arrastran hacia un lúgubre abismo mucho de cuanto ama en esta buena tierra.

Atascado en esta semioscuridad invadida por un zumbido constante y agudo, el eco metálico de la batalla, Thorin libera al fin en un gruñido gran parte de su rabia, su fastidio, la frustración de este final impensado.

¡Orcos! ¡Una batalla contra orcos, por Durin!... Es que Smaug había ocupado tanto su mente. Thorin había vivido por tanto tiempo obsesionado y atormentado a partes iguales por la codicia ardiente del Dragón, que una batalla contra Orcos fue todo lo que no se le ocurrió. Tal vez luego, cuando Erebor ostentara el estruendo de majestad de años pasados. Tal vez en otro momento. Nunca pensó que ahora.

Y entonces sucede que la frustración, y la ira, y el rencor son grandes, imponentes en la cabeza y espíritu de Thorin… Aunque, a decir verdad, no es el encontrarse atrapado en la impotencia de las profundas heridas recibidas lo que hace insoportable esta imprevista partida…

Son ellos…

En realidad son todos, pero de alguna manera (y por obvias razones) son Fíli y Kíli más que todos. Más que nadie.

Porque Thorin guarda ―atesora― muchos recuerdos y es la hora de que se reencuentre con todos ellos en este vórtice de sangre y hierro, de furia e inoportuna incertidumbre.

Y es aquí, y es ahora, cuando Thorin debe enfrentar las despiadadas cantidades de su profuso remordimiento. Es aquí y es así, atravesado por Durin sabrá cuántas lanzas, obligado a escuchar muerto de pena y calcinándose de impotencia, a Kíli llamar a su hermano mayor, su joven sobrino quebrándose en un grito hondo pero parsimonioso, como demorando el dolor, un alargado gemido suplicante que estremece los nervios de Thorin con el helado viento de la culpa, la frustración y una torrencial ira, y es sólo así que Thorin se da cuenta de cuán desquiciado se hallaba por aquel tesoro robado, por ese rencor que hirvió en su sangre y se alimentó como un parasito de parte importante de su buen juicio…

Una cosa es segura para Thorin entre toda esta locura: él ya no quiere más tesoro, ni ningún otro excepto ese que está perdiendo ahora de manera tan contundente.

Porque Thorin tiene recuerdos. Recuerdos preciosos que pronto se manchan de tanta amargura como de esa sangre en ridícula abundancia; del líquido escandaloso que se drena de su cuerpo tres veces más lento que sus fuerzas: Thorin ya casi no puede mantener los ojos abiertos, mucho menos ha de tener éxito en su penoso intento de incorporarse. No consigue siquiera levantar el brazo para buscar a tientas la empuñadura de su espada y así hacer algo por Kíli, por vengar a Fíli, por defender lo que ama.

Sangre. Sangre. Sangre. Está por todos lados y se mezcla maligna y brillante con la oscuridad naciente, con los alaridos furiosos de Kíli durante sus últimos esfuerzos contra los orcos, con el fragor postrimero de la batalla.

En el instante en que Kíli cae, ya no hay nada para Thorin. El mundo se vacía de repente; se vuelve pálido y triste. Un amasijo inservible de tierra y aire y criaturas indistintas para el Rey Bajo la Montaña.

Simplemente no hay nada más para él. Ya nada le es útil. Que los bosques ardan y las estrellas se consuman en su luz indiferente, que los océanos se evaporen y los aires de la Tierra sean letales. Se ha acabado. Thorin sólo siente como… "deja de ser".

Mitigado, exhausto; en cierto momento todo en él comienza a volverse fragilidades, resignaciones. Thorin cierra los ojos. Abandona su lucha imposible contra la culpa, la frustración y su extensa ira. Se le antojan como tonterías. Ya no le desespera más la sangre que está por todos lados. No desea _El Tesoro,_ no desea venganza. No quiere más la Piedra del Arca, ni ser rey de nada. En cambio quiere verlos de nuevo, y aun contra su más aguerrida naturaleza, pedir disculpas ante los ojos cuidadosos de Mahal, en los amplios salones de espera donde la _vida_ sea, probablemente, menos dura.

Cuando una sombra especialmente negra y enorme se ciñe sobre él, Thorin suspira en respuesta al ligero gruñido que profiere la gran sombra.

Beorn lo recoge para alejarlo de la lucha. Thorin espera que Mahal haga lo mismo pronto, aunque ahora que lo piensa, sería mejor resistir un poco, lo suficiente al menos para cruzar palabras con aquel buen hobbit, y así no llevarse más remordimientos anclados al alma.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Ojalá les haya gustado :) Yo no puedo dejar de pensar que existe una buena parte de OoC, pero en mi defensa, Thorin se me complica más que cualquier enano ;)

Como sea, dejen un review si les gustó, o si no, o si las dos xD

¡Besos!


End file.
